The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Hearing loss is one amongst the most prevalent chronic health conditions. Typically, the hearing loss is mitigated through use of hearing aids. However, each and every user may not use the hearing aids due to various reasons such as, but not limited to, cost, physical discomfort, and lack of effectiveness in some specific listening situations, societal perception, and unawareness of the hearing loss. Further, the hearing aids may not work with various headphone devices. Also, the hearing aids may not be able to modify the audio heard by each user while the user is suffering from impaired hearing.
Currently, the hearing loss is diagnosed by a medical specialist by performing hearing test. The hearing test comprises playing an audio, including various audio frequencies, on a user device for a short listening test, and capturing an auditory response of the user towards the audio and various audio frequencies. The auditory response is resulted into a score and a chart for determining whether the hearing of the user is good or bad for each ear. However, the current method of the hearing test does not provide any appropriate solution to the user for overcoming hearing problems.
Further, the hearing loss is diagnosed by the medical specialist by using a tool such as audiometer in a noise-free environment. The noise-free environment is an environment where impediments to the hearing are absent. However, the user is exposed to many environments in which acoustic noise is prevalent, such as a moving automobile or a crowded location, and thus performance may decrease dramatically in the presence of noise.
Thus, the current state of the art is costly and lacks an efficient mechanism for overcoming the hearing problems of the users. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system that may be cost effective and efficient.